Exécutez l'ordre 69 !
by Iroko
Summary: ... c'était bien le numéro 69, n'est-ce pas ? Où est le manuel ?
1. Exécutez l'ordre 69 !

Blabla de l'auteur : idée venue en lisant un commentaire de origuru "I can imagine the two Jedi [...] Generals getting a real surprised when Clone Protocol 69 is mistakenly triggered" sur la fic Birds of a Feather, Falling Bewildered, de citizenjess (givehimonemore)

 **Exécutez l'ordre 69 !**

\- Exécutez l'ordre 69 !

Palpatine savoura l'instant après avoir éteint le communicateur. Enfin le plan des Siths arrivait à son étape finale ! Tous les Jedi - ou au moins la plupart d'entre eux, mais son nouvel apprenti s'occuperait du reste - allaient mourir, laissant la Galaxie aux mains des Sith - enfin surtout de Sidious - pour un nouvel âge d'ordre et de soumission !

Tout était parfait. Ou presque. Palpatine connaissait les dangers de se laisser aller à un sentiment de confiance. Il repoussa son euphorie à l'arrière-plan de sa conscience et essaya d'identifier d'où lui venait cette légère impression de grain de sable dans ses plans.

Après avoir repassé deux fois dans sa tête les événements des dernières heures, il finit par identifier la source de son malaise. Exécutez l'ordre 69. Il avait déclamé l'ordre avec tout l'assurance de celui qui sait qu'il va être obéi. Sauf que maintenant il avait un doute. Était-ce bien le numéro 69 ? C'est que cela faisait si longtemps depuis la création de l'armée. Et il préférait éviter de penser à des détails compromettants quand il le pouvait, Yoda n'était pas toujours aussi aveuglé par la côté obscur que Sidious aurait préféré - mais il n'avait quand même rien vu venir.

Un peu trop préoccupé par un possible déraillement de son plan génialissime, Sidious se hâta de rejoindre l'une de ses caches ultra-sécurisée, où le listing des ordres encodés dans les clones était encodés au milieu d'un livre à l'air ordinaire, noyé au sein d'une bibliothèque importante.

\- Alors, ordre 42 "répondre à toutes les questions" - cela avait bien servi à Dooku quand il était en difficulté pour une bataille que les séparatistes devaient gagner - ordre 54 "s'évanouir sur commande" - pour se débarrasser facilement de sentinelles - ah ! Ordre 69 : "assaillir sexuellement la cible pour la soumettre/fertiliser/séduire/briser/autre".

...

Maudit soit son sens des possibilités qui lui avait fait entrer plusieurs codes au lieu du seul... 66, c'était le 6 **6** pour la mise à mort des Jedi ! En plus avec le peu de gens au courant des codes et leur rare utilisation pour ne pas risquer d'être découverts, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'une part d'entre eux n'ait jamais été utilisés. Encore plus le code 69 qui gardait en réserve une option expert en sexe alors que les clones étaient censés ne connaître que l'art du combat. Le sexe était un outil comme un autre, et les Sith le savaient bien, mais là cela s'avérait être juste une erreur.

Sidious devait corriger au plus vite cette erreur ! Tâtant son lien tout neuf avec Vador, il le repoussa hâtivement. Visiblement l'ordre avait été exécuté et son apprenti était plus plongé dans le plaisir sexuel que dans le côté obscur. Avec probablement un bataillon entier sur le dos, s'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le temple Jedi pour disperser les cibles.

Le futur empereur - si il corrigeait la situation - retroussa ses robes et reparti en courant vers son office de Chancelier Suprême. Il était encore essoufflé lorsqu'il ralluma le communicateur intergalactique de commandement suprême et glapit :

\- Exécutez l'ordre 66 !

Seul de la statique lui répondit. Quoi encore ! Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un problème de communication, alors que dans toute la galaxie des clones étaient occupés à molester leurs généraux, abandonnant tous leurs équipements pour...

Évidemment, pourquoi des clones tous nus en plein rut s'intéresseraient-ils encore à répondre à des coms qu'ils n'avaient même plus sur eux ? Palpatine avait envie de pleurer. Une bonne partie des Jedi étaient peut-être hors course pour l'instant, mais il y avait peu de chance qu'ils meurent d'une overdose de sexe. Et après ils allaient se poser des questions.

Tant pis, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il avait voulu le faire, et cela allait compliquer les choses, mais il pouvait toujours prendre le pouvoir via les séparatistes. Il faudrait qu'il dissimule son identité de Palpatine - les dégradations physiques dues à son combat contre Mace Windu serviraient au moins à quelque chose - mais il pouvait rejoindre les chefs séparatistes qu'il avait initialement prévu d'exterminer et reprendre le pouvoir de décision que la mort de Dooku et de Grievous avait laissé vacant.

Ça allait être un bazar monstre pour garder le contrôle des séparatistes, créer un gouvernement galactique nouveau au lieu de réutiliser l'actuel amélioré. Et il aurait préféré avoir des armées de clones, puis plus tard d'humains, plutôt que de droïdes. Mais il fallait bien sauver les meubles comme on le pouvait.

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion de mettre en branle ses nouveaux plans, comme des clones à poil n'étaient pas vraiment de taille à lutter contre des wookies. Maître Yoda, Maître Unduli et Maître Vos lui tombèrent donc sur le dos en provenance directe de Kashyyyk. On dirait que cette fois Yoda avait réussi à fendre le voile du côté obscur.

Et malheureusement pour les Sith, Sidious succomba à l'infériorité numérique, même s'il réussit à emporter avec lui Maître Unduli et à blesser gravement Maître Vos. Le règne tant attendu des Sith se retrouva avorté, à cause d'un petit problème de mémoire au mauvais moment.

Maintenant il restait juste à faire le ménage dans la Galaxie. Sachant que pour le moment on se retrouvait avec des séparatistes sans chef d'un côté, et des clones et Jedi hors course pour un temps indéterminé de l'autre. Yoda décida d'aller vérifier que le temple était bien à l'abri des clones en rut et de discuter de la situation par com avec les sénateurs en qui il avait confiance.

Le sénat allait devoir prendre les choses en main, il n'y avait plus qu'eux en état de faire quelque chose. Et Yoda avait déjà bien assez à se soucier de la paix galactique sans penser à comment on allait gérer les clones après qu'ils aient retrouvé - ou non - leur esprit. Déjà que certains les considéraient à peine différents des droïdes, maintenant qu'on avait la preuve qu'ils avaient des conditionnements cachés, cela allait être difficile de leur offrir le droit à une citoyenneté normale. Sans compter le trauma de l'agression sexuelle sur commande de leurs généraux bien aimés.

Des fois Yoda trouvait qu'il commençait à se faire trop vieux et l'envie de partir à la retraite dans un marécage isolé le titillait. Mais l'Ordre Jedi avait besoin de lui pour le guider, surtout qu'il avait senti la mort de Mace au sein de la Force avec quelques autres. Puissent eux et Unduli être les seuls morts de cette tentative de coup d'état.

FIN DE DARK SIDIOUS

Et maintenant est-ce qu'on devrait aller voir ce qui est arrivé aux autres Jedi et clones ? Et lesquels ?

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions

Iroko


	2. Tentative 69 sur Vos, Unduli et Yoda

**Tentative 69 sur Vos, Unduli et Yoda**

Le général Vos avait bien compris que son commandant clone ne l'aimait guère. C'est pourquoi il fut grandement surpris quand celui-ci changea brusquement d'avis pour tenter de l'embrasser. Horrifié, Quinlan s'empressa de l'assommer.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! Se rappelant avoir vu Faie recevoir un message juste avant de le rejoindre pour cet assaut incompréhensible, Quinlan fouilla pour récupérer le comlick. Les sensations de Fae accrochées à l'objet et le dernier message qu'il avait reçu glacèrent le psychométricien. Il y avait bien un deuxième Sith. Et son plan était encore plus machiavélique que toute les horreurs perpétrées par Dooku.

Encore que Quinlan avait quelques doutes sur l'adéquation du comportement de Faie avec les buts du Sith. Mais il serait temps d'y penser plus tard, la priorité était d'alarmer ses camarades Jedi. S'élançant à travers les bois, il rejoignit la position de Maître Unduli.

La mirialan était aux prises avec les clones de son unité, mise en difficulté par sa robe traditionnelle qui offrait bien trop de points d'accroches. Elle aussi avait dû être surprise et il n'était guère aisé de se séparer d'autant de soupirants quand on ne voulait pas les blesser.

Avec l'aide de Vos et le renfort des wookies, les clones compromis furent immobilisés et les Jedi purent rejoindre Maître Yoda.

\- De la ligne de commandement suprême, le message provient. Le chancelier le deuxième Sith pourrait être. Au plus vite l'arrêter nous devons.

Laissant le contrôle de leurs clones et le combat contre les troupes séparatistes aux wookies, les trois Jedi se hâtèrent de rejoindre le cœur de la République pour mettre fin à la menace principale.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Ordre 69 sur Anakin

**Ordre 69 sur Anakin  
**

Anakin s'attendait à ce que sa légion le suive aveuglement vers le massacre inévitable du Temple Jedi, eux les pions parfaits que Palpatine avait placés depuis le début.

Englouti par les ténèbres de son nouveau destin assujetti à l'Ordre Sith, Anakin ne sentit pas venir l'assaut à but non létal qui lui arracha ses armes et ses vêtements avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Le tourbillon à vif de ses émotions n'en fit qu'une proie plus facile face au plaisir physique que ses troupes lui infligèrent sans merci.

Le réveil fut beaucoup moins plaisant. En-dehors des courbatures dues à une orgie beaucoup trop enthousiaste sur sa personne, il se retrouvait avec des menottes anti-force aux poignets et dans une cellule qui lui avait tout l'air d'appartenir au Temple.

Palpatine avait visiblement complètement foiré quelque chose, et quelqu'un avait dû découvrir qu'Anakin s'était laissé convaincre de suivre ses plans.

La brume du côté obscur avait disparu de son esprit et il se rendit compte de ce que sa peur pour la vie de sa femme l'avait poussé à faire. Accepter de massacrer tous les Jedi jusqu'au dernier enfant, pour qu'ils ne gênent pas la prise de pouvoir de Palpatine.

Si Padmé survivait à son accouchement, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais une telle décision. À de nombreuses reprises au court de la guerre des clones elle avait risqué sa vie pour protéger celles des autres. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu que sa survie se fasse à un tel coût.

Sans Sidious et Dooku, la paix allait peut-être enfin être obtenue. Mais Anakin n'en profiterait pas. Il avait tout gâché, entrainant la mort de Maître Windu et ruinant son propre futur, tout ça pour des peurs que Palpatine avait dû cultiver aussi soigneusement que leur "amitié" dans l'optique de faire de lui son prochain apprenti Sith.

Qu'est-ce que Qui-Gon aurait pensé de lui ? Son titre d'Elu ne lui paraissait plus qu'une illusion infondée et son surnom de héros sans peur avait maintenant une ironie amère. En voulant sauver Padmé à tout prix, il avait tout perdu.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. Tentative 69 sur Ki-Adi-Mundi

**Tentative 69 sur Ki-Adi-Mundi  
**

Lorsque Ki-Adi-Mundi comprit la nature de l'intérêt soudain de ses troupes pour sa personne, il prit ses jambes à son cou.

Il avait une dispense du conseil pour avoir des épouses à cause du risque d'extinction de son espèce, mais certainement pas pour prendre des époux !

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
